


A Compilation of Akame Drabbles 2

by Mojjochan



Series: Akame Drabbles [2]
Category: Akakame - Fandom, Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compilation of Akame Drabbles 2

**Author's Note:**

> I saved this for today! Happy 13th anniversary Akame!!!

Bathtub

Kame didn't know how it had ended up like this. Not that it was such an odd occurrence, but he was really distraught by it. He hadn't _really_ noticed before, but his tub was really not meant for two grown men. “Stop goofing around!” Kame barked at Jin who was playing with a rubber duck he'd bought, as far as Kame knew, for himself.

Jin fixed him with big eyes and a pout. Kame just huffed and looked away, Jin grinned and continued to play with the rubber duck which was floating around between their legs; or rather their knees that looked like islands. Jin pushed the duck under the surface of the water a few times, and when it reappeared he smiled and laughed with a child like happiness.

Suddenly Jin shoved his hand down, brushing against Kame's inner thigh. The younger man gave an odd jolt and pulled his legs towards himself. “Don't get any ideas!” He said harshly, squinting at Jin. “Why not?” Jin retorted, his hand flying out of the water, rubber duck in hand and waving the yellow toy in Kame's face.

“Cuz I'm not in the mood” Kame said, turning his face to the side. Jin gulped, he'd always liked watching Kame's profile. “But, but I know I can get you in the mood” He said it with a greasy voice, making Kame glance sideways at him “if you just let m-” He was cut short by a large amount of water being thrown in his face. He blinked and looked at Kame, who was holding a small bucket which he had swooped off the floor and in the blink of an eye he'd scooped up water to toss at Jin.

Jin now had hair plastered to his face, he fixed Kame with a dangerous look. All those things combined made Kame's heart skip, he liked a challenge and jumped at them at a moments notice. He suddenly changed his demeanor, sinking into the tub, closer to the older man. Maybe he was in the mood after all.

\--------------------------------------------------

Car ride

For once Kame and Jin had taken the whole backseat. Everyone else had gotten into the seats in front, chatting in a lively manor and already passing around some food.

Kame happily took some chips from the bag Taguchi handed him, he opened his ice tea and placed it in the holder under the window. Jin opened his coke and did the same, opening a salad he'd asked for.

They drove off to location and after a short while the car fell silent as Ueda became engrossed in his manga, Nakamaru in some book, Koki fell asleep and Taguchi started playing a game on his DS.

Jin was listening to music on his iPod, and Kame was simply staring out the window. The only sound was that of the car and the slight sound of the car radio.

Kame glanced to his side, his hand feeling restless. He saw that Jin's hand was lying on his thigh. He looked around, no one was watching them. In one slow movement he placed his hand on Jin's stroking it and then entangling his fingers with the older man's. Jin glanced at him, he was good with pokerfaces sometimes, but there was a warmth in his eyes that Kame couldn't miss.

Happily Kame gazed back out the window, giving Jin's hand a little squeeze that the older man returned as he also went back to what he'd been doing. Their hands entangled down in the seat between them, where no one could see it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Halfway

Jin waited impatiently, watching as Kame walked about his kitchen. Kame was checking all of Jin's cupboards, opening every door and drawer to see what he had. And every time he came across something unhealthy, he would make a loud tsk-noise of disapproval. But what had he expected, well, he had expected what was just happening – Kame going through his kitchen.

It had taken forever to get back to his place as well; Kame had been snapping pictures out the window of the car and had insisted that Jin stop the car every now and then so that he could take more pictures.

Jin sat down in his sofa, watching the little of Kame he could see. For once Kame had come to see him. Finally had enough off days to come to him. Not that Jin didn't like going to Japan, he got to see his friends and family, but he'd wanted to show off his achievements to Kame for some time now.

But now that Kame was finally within reach again Jin was growing impatient.

“Kame” He called, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back in the sofa. “Um” Could be heard from the kitchen. “Kame” Jin called again. “What?” Kame answered, still from inside the kitchen. “Kazu” Jin almost hissed. The younger man poked his head out the door. “What?!” He sounded annoyed.

“Come over here. You can check the kitchen later” Jin said, giving a wide gesture for the man to come over. “But what about food?” Kame said sharply, now his eyes had darkened slightly and he was staring at Jin.

The older man fixed Kame with a lucid grin and said in a husky tone “Right now, all I want to eat is you~”. Kame flushed scarlet, but his eyes softened immediately and he walked over to Jin, sitting down to straddle the older man's lap.

Jin stroked his hand through Kame's hair and forward, along his jawline. “I missed you” Jin said in a low, raspy voice. Kame beamed at him “I missed you more”. They both chuckled. Jin grabbed the back of Kame's head and lead him down, meeting him halfway.


End file.
